<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>就算世界无童话 by muxinbobo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909402">就算世界无童话</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxinbobo/pseuds/muxinbobo'>muxinbobo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxinbobo/pseuds/muxinbobo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>HunLay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12.</p><p>“比赛后就是元旦，正好也没什么训练，有事就去找刘强，他解决不了就来找我。”张艺兴一面翻着手里头的签到表一面头也不抬的吩咐，他虽受了伤，原本便不大的脸蛋上右眼尾缠了圈纱布，瞧着颇有些狼狈，但凉凉出声依旧颇有些清冷的气场，那班长是是的应着，又听他说，“我不在，每天也要照常点到，有迟到早退都要来回我。”</p><p>“那大约也只有那个吴世勋吧。”想起一大早被总教官喊去与刘光头一块被劈头盖脸的一通骂外加写检查，那班长又忍不住吐槽，“昨天他可没回寝室，今天总教官发了脾气呢，说要给他记过，咱队里也要扣分的，虽然昨天的事外加今个得了奖也算有功，可这臭小子也太过分了吧，还有......”</p><p>昨天啊</p><p>“行了，”似乎想到些事情，.张艺兴脸色略红，喉间略微发了点痒痒的意味，忍不住轻咳了声打断了他，“你以后不用管他，有我看着他呢，老王那儿也不用理他，我说不用写检查就不用，他扣分随他去。”</p><p>“可那臭小子也太过分了，今天差点没和高级班的陈齐打起来，人家是谁啊特种部队提前录用兵，他一新兵蛋子反了他了还，我看就是昨天帮了把教官他就飘了还...”</p><p>“打起来？”张艺兴这才皱了眉，不太高兴的一瞥道，“他挨打了？”</p><p>“就他还能吃亏？比赛场上呢那么多人哪能真打起来被拦下了。”</p><p>“哦，”张艺兴这才松了些眉，便重新漫不经心低下头在表格上签上名字，一面敷衍随口问，“为了什么啊。”</p><p>“还能因为什么啊，不就是那个李......”话语说到一半，可瞧着那小教官——张艺兴垂着眸，睫毛清晰的打在雪色的肌理上映了毛茸茸的影子，又因为躺在床上随意套了件浅黄色线衫，一半脸蛋上缠着绷带，倒是显得没平日那么严肃硬气，便多了几分柔软的意味，连气质仿佛都多了层暖色的滤镜，虽说平日张艺兴总强大的像棵树，可这会他一时倒不敢告诉张艺兴了，“嗨，没什么，他那臭脾气肯定又是些小事呗。”</p><p>“李？”张艺兴抬起头来，那双漂亮的眼睛只剩下一半直勾勾的望向他，好像气场也减了半，可也并非傻瓜，对方到底是个当兵人，好像天生对隐瞒与说谎毫无天赋，不过一个反问便慌了神，哪里想得到好理由搪塞，吞吞吐吐颠三倒四出十几个字，那张艺兴便已问道，“李昊霖怎么？逃跑还是袭警了？”</p><p>他那兵蛋子眼神闪躲，喉结上下一动，口中的话还未张口，张艺兴便已骤然呼吸一顿，心跳乱了节拍，那人上下张合的口唇放了慢速，脊后一丝凉意燃尽，咚——</p><p>“他——自杀了。”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“吴世勋！”那姓王的一向瞧他不爽，吴世勋回头一瞧，竟然当真是在叫自己，他略有些疑惑，把手里的奖章揣进口袋，这才定神瞧了眼对方，那人似乎是跑过的，弯腰支在膝上直喘得吴世勋等的不耐烦，才抬头道，“教、教官知道李昊霖的事了，他毫无反应就叫我走，我、我有点担心——”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>一旦碰到张艺兴低落时，那吴世勋聪明的脑袋便总能轻易当机。好像台破旧中了病毒的台式机，蓝色带着感叹号的窗口一个接一个密密麻麻覆盖了整个屏幕，珰珰的提醒音振的头脑发麻，若是张艺兴落了泪——那该死的主机像打翻了茶水，那陈旧的机器滋滋作响的可怕，不一会便能啪的什么燃了线，屏幕交替闪烁出的彩色条纹骤然湮灭，沿着散热孔冒着青色的烟雾。</p><p>可张艺兴并没有那样。</p><p>他好端端的——起码看上去好端端的倚在三个枕头垫起的靠垫上悠闲看书，张艺兴虽总懒洋洋的模样，偷懒那般的特权也并不会丝毫遮掩，不过他倒是从不会轻易碰那柜子里锁上的手机们，若是闲暇，他倒宁愿慢跑或索性躺在操场上寐神或发愣。那片操场不常有人，原先也是主操场，不过两年前营里重新修葺了可替代的更大更新的塑胶跑道，那片小操场便几乎被废弃了，在一次吴世勋无意发现了趴在草坪看书的张艺兴，那片地方以及张艺兴竟用看书来打发时间这两个秘密便一起被吴世勋深藏。</p><p>于是话题转回来，张艺兴在看书好像又并没有那么古怪了，不过照张艺兴的性子，吴世勋也并不相信他得知了那个消息后能安逸的看得进去——虽然他倒是希望如此。</p><p>“兴兴？”</p><p>张艺兴被略微粗重的喘息声吓了一跳，这才回过神来，瞧见门口进来的带了再度附上薄汗的吴世勋。那小子跑的脸色有点难看，稍休息了数秒方才几步走到床前，眼神略带了些动摇与担忧，赤裸裸的展现的淋漓尽致，安静的坐下来握住他那书的手放在被面上。</p><p>张艺兴大搞能猜到他在担心什么，毕竟吴世勋太过于透明，倘若平日那样，他定然得意的尾巴翘上天，进了门便要嚷嚷着奖励，再掏出那些中午揣进口袋的水果留给他，讨来一个吻才肯低头认真削皮去。</p><p>那臭小子写满担心二字的俊脸实在清晰的有些好笑，即使在这种情况，他倒也有些想笑的意味，抿起的嘴角略微弯了弯，“被霜打了似的，怎么？被师兄们虐了？”</p><p>一双眼睛直勾勾的望过来，狭长的眸子仔仔细细在那人脸蛋上拂过每一寸神色与肌理勾动的幅度，好一会才长长吁了气<br/>
叹出一抹一如往昔的笑意来。</p><p>那小孩从口袋里摸出那几个小小的奖章，将那枚金色的小小纽扣塞进那支漂亮的手心，像递去一枚庄重而珍贵的戒指，“瞧你不信我，要罚。”</p><p>居然还是金色的。张艺兴这才当真有些划过惊讶的神色，“你——得了第一？”</p><p>“不值一提、不值一提啦。”那小孩很是臭屁的连连摆手，逗得小教官咯咯直笑，“我得缝在我的衬衫上，让别人都瞧瞧我带的兵多优秀。”</p><p>“不是你带的兵优秀。”<br/>
“是你的男朋友优秀。”</p><p>“是——”张艺兴把那个字拉得很长，“那、吻我吧，男朋友。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是时间慢下来。</p><p>周围像漫画中的粉色泡泡，心情黏浊着草莓味，玫瑰绽开了花。</p><p>花蕊露珠落下来，幻化成夏日院子里五彩斑斓的肥皂泡泡，梦幻的略有些虚假的意味。</p><p>吴世勋再也没有这样幸福过了。</p><p>张艺兴像一块软糖，甜腻的黏在他怀里，他们紧紧相拥，缠绵做爱，不过几日的度过却像做了过山车，</p><p>匕首、血液、眼泪，<br/>
告白、拥吻、缠绵，</p><p>无数的片段走马灯一般快速闪烁在眼前，悲伤与喜悦交替变化，这些不过48小时罢了。</p><p>吴世勋猛然惊醒，才发觉已是一身细汗，望了眼窗外的夜色，大约还不过深夜，这才轻吁口气搂紧了张艺兴。</p><p>“世勋。”</p><p>吴世勋略微一愣，才发觉张艺兴竟然醒着，便爱怜的轻微摸上眼角的纱布，张张口，声音有些嘶哑，“怎么还没睡？”</p><p>“做噩梦了。”</p><p>“没事，别怕，只是个梦罢了。”饶是嘴上这般说，他也不得不心下略微泛了些不安，拳在角落偷偷握紧握出清晰的痛觉，才略微有了些自虐般的实感。</p><p>张艺兴面朝着吴世勋与身后窗，月光悉数洒进他玻璃珠一般的眸子里，深浅明暗交错的纹路像片星河，漂亮的惊人。</p><p>“睡不着了，想要你呢。”清甜的声线就在耳边，八个字一字一顿清晰的钻进耳膜，他还有些愣神，那张艺兴便已一个翻身跨坐在吴世勋赤裸的腰身上，指尖轻佻的沿着腰线下滑，拉下底裤边便骤然扯了下来。</p><p>“粗鲁一点也可以的。”</p><p>操，张教官这么骚。</p><p>小男孩一把将身上人翻身压倒身下，那张艺兴被这动作略微弄痛了背上的淤青，不过他虽略微蹙了眉，却没像平日般娇气的骂他。两条腿被分开抬起，臀尖被粗鲁的揉捏进指缝，下一秒，乳头被含进口中。</p><p>“唔——”止不住的难耐溢出于口，穴口不久前刚刚被侵犯过，虽恢复了弹性依旧紧窄，却再合不紧小口，可怜兮兮的一合一翕冒了水汽，那根大东西不过在小嘴外戳弄几下，便已被濡湿了前端，暧昧的黏连了丝线。</p><p>粗鲁一点也可以。</p><p>甜甜的声线似在耳边回放，只唤的人头皮一紧胯下一热，那根物便已破开穴口毫不停顿的直插到底。</p><p>纵然那青涩的男人并没有更为娴熟的技术，那粗大的东西边也能直直撞上敏感点，私处的酸涨感蔓延没了顶，被异物入侵的恐惧与恋人填满的愉悦感交织纠缠，像两块糅起的橡皮泥再也分不开分毫。</p><p>吴世勋像是听进了他的话，未像之前般浅浅抽插供他适应的时间便已大起大合开凿开来。硕大的顶端挤开层层肠壁，将每一寸褶皱撑的平展，深处分泌的肠液被冠状沟带出穴口，每个回合便将穴外濡染的更为泥泞不堪。大手掰起臀瓣将私处更为曝露在空气，更方便身下那根阳物的更深开凿，指缝都被爱液浸满。</p><p>“喜欢吗？”他的士兵抹掉教官被操出的泪珠，按着教官的窄肩配合胯下上挺的动作一下一下往深处开凿，他的张教官原本便有股子奶味的香甜，在性事上那味道便更浓郁的包裹两人，好像头脑也被奶味浸满，竟有些流了糖浆的不实感。</p><p>“喜......欢你、啊——”他的教官做爱总是咬着唇抑制住声响，吴世勋便总要吻他、或是伸进手指夹住那软舌搅拌，或是这样问他，叫他不得不倾泻出更多甜腻，瞧，纵然是做爱吴世勋也那般幼稚。</p><p>“喜欢谁？”小孩执着的继续问他，不过被操的晃神的人回答的慢了些，那吴世勋便不满的咬上乳尖，小虎牙研磨的痛感交错着快感，身下的张教官浪意被操出，哪里还记得旁骛，呜咽的声线像个可怜的小动物，“世、勋.....喜欢世勋......”</p><p>打桩般的动作又恨又深，穴口被淫水打成白沫，穴口的嫩肉被次次操出，红的几乎滴了血，水光一股一股挤出来，失了禁一般染湿了两人的下体腿根一片狼狈，原本紧窄的穴被操开，湿软的好像块浸饱水分的海绵，一按便汩汩出汁液来。</p><p>“兴兴，我想射进你穴里。”吴世勋抚开张艺兴湿漉漉的刘海，卡住身下人的窄胯咬紧牙冲刺起来，实际他哪里舍得那样，张艺兴并非体魄强健，何况营里到底洗澡没那般方便，他哪里舍得张艺兴也许会为此不舒服，自然不过是句口嗨罢了。</p><p>“......射、射进来.....”</p><p>“什么？”身下动作一滞，那张艺兴眯起眼瞥过那略有些愣神的男人，略微咬了咬了穴里的大家伙，摆起腰催促道，“快......我....喜欢世勋射、射进来......”</p><p>啪</p><p>有什么断掉的声音。</p><p>突然的激烈几乎前所未有的深度，那根急切的大东西几乎连两颗睾丸也要操进来才肯罢休一般，硕大的顶端次次往敏感点上刺激，不过数十下后那张艺兴便已头脑发白惊呼一声，前端骤然射出一股白浊，高潮的穴儿淫液大股浇灌，穴肉的温度几乎发了烫，咬紧体内的入侵物直逼的那根硕大抖动几下便浇射满大股白浊来。</p><p>月光照的温软极了，却被云遮了大半，晦暗的可怜，好像童话回到了现实。</p><p>“世勋......我实在、撑不住了.....”<br/>
“还是分手吧，就像以前一样。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13.</p><p>“还是分手吧，就像以前一样。”</p><p>“分手”两个字的威力太大，不应期略有些混沌的头脑像被丢了颗原子弹，空气中还未化开的情欲统统成了笑话。</p><p>不足三十小时前，吴世勋成为了张艺兴的恋人。</p><p>不过一天出了头，张艺兴便提出了分手。他算不算被耍了。</p><p>吴世勋说不清他如今该难过还是生气，一团乱麻搅在一起像浓稠的浆糊，将他难以运作的头脑封的死死的，他想了许久，竟也未想出是该问一句为什么还是你他妈玩我是不是。</p><p>可张艺兴平躺在软枕里，眸子里迎着光，收拢了无数细碎的涟漪，泪珠沿着略微下垂的眼尾滚落下来，一颗又一颗，浇熄了漫天的烟灰与战火，染湿一片枕面。</p><p>该死的可怜。</p><p>泪颜是这个家伙的武器与砝码吧，吴世勋几乎想温柔的替他揩掉泪水，心下却想给自己没出息情不自禁去这么做了的手一刀。嘿，哥们，眼前这家伙正在甩你呢。</p><p>该拿他怎么办、该拿他怎么办。</p><p>恋爱的人是会分泌了类固醇，血压与心率上升，心脏便造成了负担，沉迷恋爱的人用喜悦将这种痛觉忽视，于是失恋时喜悦消失，痛觉便显露出来。心痛并非形容词，是可解名词。</p><p> </p><p>“这个时候说这个，兴兴是怪我不够大吗？”</p><p>哪里有吴世勋这样的人呀。张艺兴被说得差点破涕为笑来，气氛骤然破冰，便撑起身坐起来垂着脑袋，声音因为带了鼻音黏糊糊的，闷闷的试图将语气放的认真下来。</p><p>“给他的陈情书，他在上面写满了张艺兴，我恨你。”<br/>
“整整三页纸的、一笔一划二百多遍的我恨你。”<br/>
“我一闭上眼睛，就能看见他掏出藏在鞋底的匕首划自己，一刀一刀，满身是血的问我为什么从未想过救救他......他掉进个泥潭，越挣扎事情越糟糕，无能为力的绝望令他抓狂——他说我就在岸边，在笑、在训练、在好好生活、和你。”<br/>
“第三页的最后一遍上，他把那个‘恨’圈起来，改成了‘爱’。”<br/>
“世勋......我好疼——”</p><p>双腿收起来，整个人便缩成了一团。实际张艺兴总喜欢这样，一如那次在训练场等他回来时，或者是在作训室里垂着头险些睡着，或者有时自己坐在台阶吃饭，他总喜欢这样缩成一团的姿势，瞧着总像是另一个星球而来的小王子，周遭萦绕着透明的结界，与这个世界格格不入。</p><p>“格格不入”<br/>
这个词既当真令人着迷又令人厌恶。</p><p>若换做是旁人呢？他会恐惧、会愤怒、也许会短暂的愧疚吧，谁知道呢，但那一定不会很长。</p><p>张艺兴却几乎要被愧意熔化了。毛孔张开来，寒气染尽细小的绒毛，呼吸变得艰难起来，四周的空气似乎被剥离开，整个人几乎像被丢尽了太空，不安与自责燃尽了最后的氧气，快要死掉了。</p><p>就算丢面子也罢，没有自尊也好，被他瞧不起也可以，难堪的求他别这样，他也不能放手啊。<br/>
就算是与他恋爱张艺兴会更痛苦自责，他也舍不得放弃场短暂的童话梦境。</p><p>张艺兴只有他一个人了啊，他得陪他，他得保护好他，他放不了手。</p><p>“就算是让兴兴更难过，也原谅我吧。抱歉，我没法同意哦。”不过短短的60秒的沉默里，吴世勋首先愤怒过，比如张艺兴这副纵然可以说服自己并非元凶却依旧不肯放过自己的该死的心软与良善，几乎想劈头盖脸骂清张艺兴那套古怪的“是我的错”论，可很显然他亦知道，若是张艺兴可以轻轻放过自己，严格对待旁人，他便不是张艺兴了。</p><p>张艺兴就是这样执拗，并非一般人的道德底线是涂了难堪的气味、染了腐物的烂泥，虽然令人厌恶，但若与自我相比，那些许的道德感不过是一夜难安。可张艺兴的道德线却是利刺刚刀、硫酸深渊，很显然，纵然并非是他自愿触碰，那也能让张艺兴痛不欲生。</p><p>吴世勋舍不得看张艺兴的崩溃，分明刚刚经历一场性事，像一朵完全绽放的花，露珠打的水淋淋，艳红的唇瓣咬的发了白，好像下一秒便破裂出红色的果浆，粉色的指尖交错在腿弯握痛了小腿，自虐一般掐出泛白的甲印。</p><p>不如——怨我罢，怪我罢。</p><p>吴世勋将那对细软的手腕握进手心十指相扣，略微施力将人按倒在软枕上，膝骨蛮横插进双腿间无法并拢，低头将那两片微微张开愣了神的唇瓣咬在虎牙间厮磨。</p><p>“世勋......我不想在这个时候做......”突然的攻势让张艺兴略有些缓不过神，吴世勋虽平日轻佻，却向来不会当真违他意愿，他搞不懂吴世勋为何对他提出的分手无动于衷，若不是那句不算回应的回应，这般缠绵倒像是毫无事情发生，甚至......甚至对他的抗拒略微不耐的将细腕按在头顶。</p><p>“与恋人做爱的话，我会温柔一点。”吴世勋像没听到他的话，唇探进侧颈舔弄，沿着经络含住整块小巧的喉结细细撕咬，大手在腰际下探，未为恋人的前端伺候便绕了开向后探去。</p><p>“世勋......！我说了不要——啊......”指尖不过在过度使用过的地方轻刺几下，两根手指便毫不客气一并探了进去，指节弯曲抠弄的略有些粗鲁，张艺兴有些不悦，略微的不安探上来，沿着脊骨爬满薄薄冷汗。</p><p>不可以分手，不可以不要。</p><p>吴世勋眯起眼轻笑，舌尖下的皮肤略有些颤栗，说不清是气恼亦或是不安，齿尖厮磨的那小片皮肤水光中泛了粉，吮吸出殷红色的梅花。</p><p>疼...<br/>
明明说过不许留印记的......</p><p>张艺兴慌慌张张的往后躲，可腿弯被压住，手腕被禁锢，无能为力的感觉令他害怕，那小崽子像是变了个人，强硬的不像是一场恋人间的性事，像是、像是......</p><p>“分手的话，就强奸好了。”大手挤开腿弯往上端凶狠按上去，下半身不得不被折叠起来为以粗大的性器顺利挤进那张精液还未吐尽的穴眼，狠狠的完整插了进去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那些眼泪几乎让吴世勋有些晃神。</p><p>好像张艺兴从来没有属于过他，就像是初次见到他时，心下的欲望火苗——真想将在这充男人的家伙按倒地上尝尝什么滋味。若是那样，大约张艺兴会骂他吧，会咬牙切齿的踹他挣扎，被他插进去时可能会呜呜的哭吧，小猫似的呜咽，一边流眼泪一边流水，嘴巴里一会是谩骂一会是呻吟，里面因为排斥咬的紧紧的，爽的他魂魄都被吸出来，不过大起大合抽弄了会，全身便打了颤，前端涌出大片白浊，激烈的后穴都浇出大股淫液，哑着嗓子求饶。</p><p>明明张艺兴说喜欢，明明张艺兴说的在一起。竟依旧成了这幅模样。他的小教官声线被眼泪浸满，黏糊糊的连了丝，呜咽的拖长了音嚷嚷着不要——不要——</p><p>抽动的甬道逐渐升温，肉壁有了生命一般阵阵痉挛抽搐，爱液几乎如失禁一般泄了洪，悉数浇上肉楔紧紧包裹的滚热，快感从穴口四处密网一般迅速蔓延，被次次深顶的双眸涣散，漂亮的脖颈高高扬起，口中的甜腻崩溃一般丝毫不顾的高亢扯出，声线都被拉扯的嘶哑，门框墙壁尽数遮挡不住的溢出。</p><p>张艺兴像个被玩坏的娃娃，歇斯底里的哭过骂过、畅汗淋漓的性事后，眸子失了焦的眯起，像是濒死的病人那般大口吸进氧气，全身脱了力软成一团泥，全身无处不是汗水与淫液精液，像条脱了水的鱼。</p><p>“张艺兴，别怪自己，怪我。”</p><p>“分手也要缠着你、喜欢你、强奸你，你甩不掉我了。”</p><p>吴世勋把人搂进怀里，像抱着最珍贵的物件，将他融进骨血一般用力，明明口中说的直白又蛮横，可用力过度的肌肉轻微发了颤，脑袋埋进肩窝，又像是恐慌。</p><p>该死的，他竟然在害怕。</p><p>张艺兴缓过神来怎么办，他那么执拗强硬的性格，大约要恨他入骨。</p><p>会不会像讨厌李昊霖那样讨厌他，甚至也许张艺兴不必说厌恶，不过一句不喜欢了，就能让他如落冰窟。</p><p>可他再也想不出能既留下张艺兴，又不让张艺兴痛恨张艺兴的唯一办法了。</p><p>怀里人终于缓过来，呼吸慢下来，像过度运动那般略微抖动一下，便吓得小男孩心下一凉，如等待被判死刑那般惊慌又绝望，咚咚咚——心脏跳出了嗓子眼。</p><p>“真是的，”</p><p>张艺兴的声音很轻，缓慢哑哑的宣布着认命闭上眼的吴世勋最后的判决书——</p><p>“......算了...他若恨我就尽管来吧，吴世勋，我可真拿你没办法。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16.</p><p>张艺兴的性子着实是拧巴。</p><p>打小他便是个总顾忌旁人的人。小学和同班孩子打了架，自个一张脸蛋都成了花猫，怒火消下来，扑倒被窝里还是偷偷为了自个的冲动失去了不知值不值得的小伙伴抹眼泪。初中的小孩子有了些独立思考，张艺兴更是再没有跟别人红过脸，就算是同学每天翻乱他整整齐齐的书包心安理得的夺走他的零食，他也只是觉得没有保姆阿姨塞满小书包的小男孩可怜，下次见面，将一根家里偷偷拿来得钢笔塞到他用着学校门口十元店买来的钢笔的小伙伴手里，顺便附上一个甜甜的酒窝，谁都不知道那根模样无奇不过刻着花体Legrand的笔将近五位数的价格。</p><p>“张艺兴什么都好，就是拧巴。他跟自个较劲那劲儿劲儿的时候，连我都受不了。”</p><p>他最好的朋友这么评价他，张艺兴想了想，也表示赞同。</p><p>不过吴世勋太不一样了。</p><p>与张艺兴的善良注定敏感不同，他却是个大咧咧直来直往的性子。张艺兴的外壳挡得住山洪猛兽挡得住千军万马，却挡不住一团烈阳的融化。</p><p>“所以说，也就只有他镇得住张教官。”徐超一面咳着瓜子，一面得意洋洋的挑眉，舒舒服服的后仰到刘光头的空位置上，却被张艺兴一个悠悠站在背后一拳狠狠锤了脑袋，揍得洋洋得意的徐超痛的哇哇直叫，气冲冲一回头倒是立马蔫了，自觉乖乖去训练场跑圈，狠狠瞪了直偷笑的林明一眼。</p><p>臭小子，知道的倒还挺多。<br/>
想到徐超自鸣得意的总结，张艺兴便不禁想笑起来。</p><p>感觉到手里牵着的人咯咯笑，吴世勋这才奇怪的抬眼瞧他，“想什么呢，这么开心？”</p><p>“想到过两天也就摆脱你了，当然开心。”张艺兴眯起眼睛笑着说，果然遭到吴世勋气呼呼一把搂到怀里威胁，“我警告你哦张艺兴，回家过年也要每天给男朋友汇报工作，不然我就......”</p><p>“你就什么呀？”张艺兴被他搂着歪着身子走的难受，想推开他却因为姿势不便有些困难，索性不挣扎了，由着他以这般姿势揽着他走路，瞥过眸子挑衅的瞧他。</p><p>“我就飞过去拜访一下咱爸妈呗。”吴世勋一挑眉，想到足足要七日瞧不见张艺兴，便连玩笑的兴味也失了几分，瘪着嘴巴撒娇，“艺兴～新兵哪能这么散漫，哪里用得着年休啊，我还可以训练的！”</p><p>嘁，倒是像模像样的。<br/>
张艺兴按照腹诽。二十天前吴诗桃那小丫头的插曲但是叫他骤然不得不发觉出吴世勋的消失实际会于他的打击更大，心下的那点拉扯被外力碾压，乱如麻的思绪骤然便被快刀斩断了。</p><p>“喜欢就好了，喜欢要在一起，跟谁都没关系。”<br/>
那天的吴世勋再度回归了跟屁虫的身份，纠缠着张艺兴几度亲吻偷袭，把人闹红了脸，躲躲闪闪听着小男孩这番质朴的话语，却好像一切迷雾散去，风景就逐渐清晰了起来。</p><p>张艺兴缩在被子里听着轻轻的鼾声思索了半夜，骤然起身对陪床上的缩成一团委委屈屈的高大男人出声，“过来，这张床大一点。”</p><p>被惊醒的男人听到话，好一会缓过神便像是得到允许的小孩子一般咧出傻笑两三步钻进被窝，好像怕人后悔似的，眼睛亮晶晶的在这黑暗里亦熠熠生辉，“艺兴～想我了是不是？”</p><p>“才不是。”张教官虽这么斩钉截铁的回了，可瞧他也不闹，规规矩矩的搂着他傻乎乎的笑，又有些心软，沉默了片刻，又轻咳了声道，“一点，就一点。”</p><p>黑暗里都藏不住的耳尖泛红，是恋爱开始的讯号。</p><p>不清不楚的暧昧正式转向交往，每天训练结束熄灯前的一小时是每天的限时恋爱时间。自张艺兴伤口结了痂之后便恢复了训练，吴世勋也便丧失了与张教官兼男友同床共枕的机会，两人只能不过牵个小手，偶尔在午饭的走廊柱上、休息间隙的拐角后、熄灯前夜晚的黑暗里接吻，有时不过欺在阴影里动手动脚吻得激烈了些，张艺兴便要用领过擒拿格斗冠军的小拳拳锤的吴世勋嗷嗷直叫，小屁股一下没再没能碰个着。</p><p>这么大个漂亮男友天天在眼前晃却不让碰，转眼明天训练结束便开始了七天的年假，吴世勋实在委屈。</p><p>何况瞧他笑眯眯的模样，压根分毫没有分离的不舍。</p><p>吴世勋不高兴了。</p><p>小孩垂着脑袋松了手自顾自往宿舍走，张艺兴喊了好几声也不应，大长腿摆的快，张艺兴几乎小跑才跟上了，一把拉住生闷气的小朋友的，“干嘛呀走那么快？”</p><p>“你一点儿都不会不舍得我。”吴世勋委屈巴巴的小声道，甩了他的手就要走。</p><p>真是......</p><p>张艺兴哭笑不得，面对闹小孩子脾气的“小女友”，连忙跟上步子挡住都快走向宿舍楼下的人，这会楼外人虽不多，但依旧零零星星不断有人来往，张教官无奈的摇摇头，踮起脚尖捧着高大的恋人的下巴便无所顾忌的吻了上去。</p><p>“逗你呢都看不出，笨蛋。”</p><p>收到自家男朋友的主动示好实在是难。心脏开出了花，那点不开心被鼻腔萦绕的淡淡甜味驱散，周遭路过被吓了一跳的人“我操”一声险些绊倒，宿舍门外站岗的士官也睁大眼企图确认了穿士官服的清秀男人的脸蛋，得意的小孩子不禁弯了笑眼搂紧怀里的张教官加深了这个原本的浅浅示好。</p><p>“还有四十八分钟。”</p><p>怀里的张艺兴被吻的呼吸乱了拍子，气息洒在男人脸上，轻颤的睫毛脆弱如蝶翼，随着对方的松手略微松了口气，还未明白“四十八分钟”的意义，便被一把拉住反方向走去。</p><p>“你干嘛！”宿舍区院外种了数排松林，虽说被护在怀里挡了多半松针，依旧零星有几根刺上细白的皮肤蹭的痛痒，还没来得及发作，突然长大的小男孩欺身将人护在墙上，再度吻了上去。</p><p>安静的几乎只有浓重的喘息。</p><p>被强硬的动作压到净是尘土的砖墙，刚要小声骂人的嘴唇被堵住，被这家伙急迫的动作惊到，使劲将那颗脑袋推开，“你不会想......”</p><p>“兴兴，我想你。”简短的回答了他的恋人的问题，一双大手便忍不住探进军官外套里的米色毛线衫当中，宽松的布料令入侵的家伙轻松撩上因为“才不能输给这小屁孩”这样想法而重新练出的腹肌与胸肉，肌理被挤进指缝间大力揉捏，将那两团泛红的软肉反复蹂躏的满是深深浅浅的粉色白色指印，指尖轻轻剐蹭几下逐渐硬起的肉粒，用力一捏便收到了张教官一声压不住的轻呼与眼角泛红的怒瞥，低低骂道，“吴世勋！”</p><p>“艺兴~明天开始就看不到你了，就一次，好不好？”声线染了低哑的情欲，撒娇竟也多了些男人味，明知道张艺兴怕痒，却偏偏凑在耳根哑哑说话，小士兵早就摸清了张教官的弱点，示软的撒娇加些强硬的撩拨，他的敏感恋人哪里抵挡得住。</p><p>“脏死了！而且你.....四十多分钟....哪..哪里够...”果然略有些动摇的人漂亮的眸子略微躲闪，不过拒绝的话语倒像是夸奖，声音早没了气势，越来越小的软绵绵，被对方的轻笑弄红的脸蛋。</p><p>“多谢夸奖，”吴世勋笑弯了眸，吻了吻对方嘟嘟嚷嚷的肉嘴唇，大手不老实的探下去，不等阻止便溜进宽松的裤腰里，隔着薄薄的四角布料颠了颠那团浑圆臀肉，“张教官努努力咬紧些，没准赶得上呢。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17.</p><p>露骨的调侃像根擦起的火柴，花苗灼了油渍一般顷刻燃尽，烧的整个脑袋冒了烟，耳根似红透的樱桃，全身像警惕的幼兽一般重重一颤，脑海里骤然袭来的画面感里月光下交错厮磨的肢体浮想联翩，一阵电流涌过统统聚入身下，张艺兴本便脸皮薄，几乎羞的软了骨子。</p><p>“别害羞嘛，艺兴上次做的就很好，小嘴吃得那么紧，很舒服哦。”吴世勋恶劣的压低声线，一口含住那颗小巧的薄薄耳垂，牙尖细细的厮磨，两条手臂用力一把将身下人弹软的大腿根捞起，将人抬高了些卡在自己与墙壁之上动弹不得，熟稔的几下扯开皮带拉链，待他的小教官想起抵抗，胯间冷空气的袭入这才令人回神重要的部位竟已只剩条薄薄底裤堪堪遮挡，整个人门户大开的挂在男人身上悬空。</p><p>“不是...世勋、别..在这...！”这里虽也算隐秘，不过几米外的主路上却仍有稀稀落落的士兵刚刚换岗或者巡逻结束三三两两的回宿舍，声音清晰的好似就在眼前，若是那些家伙好奇心重些，也许便会去瞧瞧哪里传来的古怪声响，张艺兴虽并不介意被人知晓他与吴世勋的关系，可他也并不想在这半公开的场合演一场活春宫，不由动作幅度大了些企图挣扎，倒是被松针刺在大腿根柔嫩的软肉，痛的他惊呼出声。</p><p>“嘘——教官这么激烈会被听到的。”口上这么逗他，大手倒是连忙心疼的护住大片白软的腿肉，若非怕他被扎到皮肤，他早便将腿弯上堪堪挂着的裤子丢到两米外去，叫他的薄面皮恋人光着屁股，看他哪里再敢胡乱折腾，“兴兴，不好好配合就要做一夜了哦。”</p><p>这臭小孩！</p><p>直直站起的柱体隔着布料顶他的会阴，烫的嫩肉打颤，下意识便要往后缩，软屁股蛋都被身后粗糙的墙砖磨红了一片。</p><p>近二十天的恋爱里，自然并非吴世勋一人想念。若说张艺兴一点没有被撩拨的动情自然是假的，不过坏境使然实在不便，原本想着明日的假期开始便给恋人个惊喜出营约会一日，谁知吴世勋半路却来了这么个插曲，小孩子当真没有耐性。</p><p>张艺兴一面心里骂着，却又抵挡不住被小士兵弄软了身子，一面由着他那根玩意在股缝乱刺，呼吸都乱了节拍，禁不住诱惑轻哼出气音，腰肢不安分的不自觉扭蹭，一面气呼呼的小声道，“一会熄、熄灯......嗯...做不完也要回去.....”</p><p>“好、好。”见他松口，吴世勋自然连忙胡乱应着他，身下那根硬邦邦的东西戳弄的眼前人身下那张小嘴也微张了口，穴眼泌出些许爱液，未经扩张龟头便破开褶皱将前端插了进去。</p><p>“疼....你、他妈的吴世勋....！”许久未使用过的地方早已不适应硕大的进入，未经充分扩张便刺入的龟头粗大灼热宛若肉棍烙铁一般，强烈的排斥感叫每一缕褶皱烫平的穴眼紧紧咬住那根男人的阳具，再进入不了分毫。</p><p>“宝贝放松点，要夹断老公呀。”吴世勋也并不轻松，见张艺兴痛得额上都染了细汗，又有些后悔了这般心急，一时进退两难，只好一面玩笑哄他，一面揉捏那两团日渐隆起的胸肉，含住面前可怜兮兮抖动的喉结嘶啃。</p><p>“你滚.....！”嘴上这么骂他，可这会难受的是自个，张艺兴只好深深吸气，脸蛋埋进对方日渐结实的肩窝里深深吐气，泪眼朦胧的试图将身体放松下来，哪知紧绷的后穴堪堪松力，那根进入小半的肉柱便不安分的小幅抽插几下，感觉深处的蜜液湮磨开来，便一举将整根东西插了进去。</p><p>“啊啊——”拔高的声线被吴世勋堵住，唇齿间的啧啧水声代替了细甜的媚意，只觉那根粗大的东西几乎要捅穿了肚子一般钉在极深的高潮点，酸胀的电击流好像医院的心脏除颤仪一般由私处迅速扩散到发丝指尖，几乎濒死的错觉与极度的快感笼罩，环着肩上的细白手抓皱了士兵服的衣袖。</p><p>觉着张艺兴适应了些，吴世勋早已忍的难耐，穴眼越是深处越是高温湿热，深藏的一汪温池泡的整根鸡巴暖烘烘的，软肉一合一翕的层层绞动，爽的头皮紧麻重重闷哼一声，一对大手托着饱满的小屁股往上颠着操，衣领子都要被不断哼出气音的小教官扯脱了线。</p><p>“宝贝儿，训练服被你扯坏我可没有换洗的了。”吴世勋吻了吻直溢气音的小嘴，因为怕人发觉只得紧紧压着嗓子不让更多的甜腻溢出，满锅的冰糖雪梨水都冒了泡顶着盖子漏出来，甜的心尖痒。</p><p>每个季节的作训服会发两套方便换洗倒是真，不过他的张教官哪里还能想到这些，血色的指尖都被扯出白印，像溺水的人紧紧抓住救命的稻草，粗糙的布料线缝被扯出硬挺的褶皱，好像下一秒便要撕裂开来，大脑迷迷糊糊只能下达出求欢的信号，泪眼朦胧的求他快点。</p><p>“...嗯世勋.....啊...啊.....快......”恋人被肏的意识模糊，原本便细软的声线更是如身下的淫液一般汩汩直冒，囊袋与胯骨撞的会阴大腿都磨红了一片，软滑的鼠蹊被粗硬毛发刺的痛痒难耐，重量的力道使然涨大完全的阳具次次深深操进整根鸡巴毫无缝隙，深处的淫水被冠状沟操出来积在穴口，又迅速重新被操进深处，如此反复打成了白沫子挂在挤出媚肉的红肿穴口，腿根的湿漉漉了一片亮晶晶的。</p><p>他的张教官被操到顶峰，穴肉阵阵痉挛抽搐，深处大股高温的爱液浇上龟头，前头突突直跳溢出腺液，吴世勋知道这是他的宝贝恋人要高潮的征兆，小崽子心思一动，便作势要将人放下身来，忍了忍身下的欲望将自己那根抽了出来，带出了大股堵在深处的爱液，穴口与鸡巴像是依依不舍的挽留连了长丝来，拉了许长才骤然断开滴落进脚下的草丛，“宝贝，要熄灯了哦。”</p><p>“你....！...快.....”临近临界点又被生生扯回的感觉实在不好受，张艺兴几乎带了哭腔，呜咽着不知是骂他还是求欢，胡言乱语夹他结实的腰肢不肯下来，“混蛋.....进、进来...呜......求你......”</p><p>“什么进来呀”<br/>“你、的.....那个.....”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“那个东西.....”</p><p>“我的鸡巴是不是？”粗俗露骨的话令怀里的人几乎颤栗，整个人埋进他怀里细若蚊声的应着，见吴世勋替他说出那个露骨的称呼，这才略微松了气，却没想吴世勋又继续问道，“张教官想让我的大鸡巴进哪儿？不说清楚，我可就回去查寝了。”</p><p>这混蛋什么时候用过敬称。</p><p>张艺兴委屈极了，这臭小子明明平日训练也总是没大没小的叫着艺兴艺兴，偏偏调戏他时或者这般情事上便规规矩矩叫一声张教官，令他不得不想到和自己的学生做这般事，更是羞赧的脚趾蜷缩，抬起眸子狠狠瞪他，下垂而水汪汪上目线却实在摄人心魄，被吻的红肿外翻的水唇片抿了抿，声线轻的几乎听不到了，“还要世勋的鸡巴.....操我的小穴....求求世勋了好不好......唔啊！！”</p><p>操——</p><p>咬紧的牙狠狠崩出个脏字来，再度涨大的尺度惊人的肉柱在湿透的穴眼上研磨，淫水涂满肉棒表皮，深红色的性器官变得水亮光滑，黏糊糊的淫液沿着股缝流进臀尖上揉捻的大手指缝里连了几根透明的细丝，随即便再度一举将肉棒塞进被操干的松软的穴眼里，那里面又湿又滑，纵然是要撑破嫩穴的大东西也进入的畅通无阻，龟头顶进深处研磨那处敏感，小教官便如受了天大委屈一般呜咽的哭出来，穴眼跟着一缩一缩，爽的吴世勋险些射了出来。</p><p>实际自从三年前的张艺兴终于意识到眼泪并没有实在的价值，能让他再度掉眼泪的次数便寥寥可数，偏偏几次都是在吴世勋身下，大约连他自己也未发觉，于吴世勋面前自己的模样实在与数年前稚嫩的自己逐渐重叠相似。</p><p>不提三年前，实际就是在如今的吴世勋眼里看，张艺兴的眼泪的确从某种意义上说仍旧毫无作用，求饶示弱只能叫吴世勋身下物更为硬邦邦几分，操干时上面流眼泪，后面的水也流的欢，穴肉一绞一绞的吸的肉棍精魄尽散，额角青筋都暴出来，咬紧牙关更用力往肉洞里面捅，肠肉都被带出又塞进，磨的深处的肉壁热的发烫，好像白嫩肚皮内都被撞出了火花。</p><p>“啊……不要…好大……”</p><p>吴世勋听的不痛快，更是用力过猛装了发动机一般操烂他的小屁股，大手将软肉面团一样揉捏成各种形状，白皙的肌理上满是男人的指印子，一面轻哼声道，“刚才还求着我操你，操爽了又说不要，还真难伺候。”</p><p>“嗯……我.....我……”张艺兴听到他的小男友抱怨，清冷的男人声线压下来便凶得很，想着他的小朋友没准真会生气，又忍不住磕磕巴巴的想解释，着急的小模样逗得吴世勋暗自轻笑，却又淡淡道，“我这么努力伺候教官的小屁股，就不能听句好听的吗？”</p><p>张艺兴听的又羞又爽，肉唇凑过去讨吻，立刻便被男人擒住，每寸内壁牙齿都被舔弄个遍，最后收回中间绕住那条软舌勾缠挑弄，舌尖的每次触碰都令人全身轻颤，饶是不知亲吻过多少次，酥麻入骨脊柱过电的滋味也分毫未有减少，不过片刻他的教官便如片柔软的果冻一般软在他怀里，泪乎乎软趴趴的模样吴世勋当真百看不厌。</p><p>张艺兴被吻的晕乎乎，口腔内的津液被两人来回交渡早不知是谁的味道，大脑好像也被对方剥夺了大半，只仍记得方才恋人的分毫不悦，这才如幼兽一般讨好的仰着脸蛋蹭他的侧颈，迷迷糊糊的念道，“好喜欢....”</p><p>“....嗯啊...喜、欢世勋......更喜...喜欢世勋的..大、大肉棒操我......”</p><p> </p><p>好他妈的骚——</p><p>念头在脑海闪过，熄灯的哨声背景乐一般骤然响起，这意味着第二日第二队士兵吴世勋与操练教官张艺兴的名字又会一并出现在通报榜上，擦屁股的善后工作一团糟，不过负责人正被他的士兵操晕了头，哨声除开受惊绞紧的穴眼染红了男人眼眶，一下一下狠狠往收缩的穴口里顶的那里像团糜烂破碎的浆果，果汁拍打在肉体间水声不断之外便失去了原本的意义。</p><p>于是，2019年的最后一个工作日，张艺兴缩在被窝睡了一日，依旧翘了班。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18.</p><p> </p><p>“去酒店干嘛，不是去看电影吗？”有点懵神的小教官糊里糊涂的被拐走，这才想起危险的关键点。</p><p>“总不能拿着行李去呀宝贝。”吴世勋一面回答他，一面不老实的将那只白嫩嫩的手握在手里摆弄，反复十指相扣又松开，捏着纤细的骨节感慨几乎用点力便要捏断那点脆弱的骨骼，手指将漂亮的指尖蜷起折叠玩弄，别说这双漂亮的手，就是张艺兴整个人都是他的了。这个事实令他雀跃，又忍不住勾着笑意凑过去吻他的教官。</p><p>两人的相遇相识相知皆是在军营，如今突然出来，他倒是忽的有了些“张艺兴真的属于他吗”这样的不实感，需要更多的肢体接触才能缓和病症。</p><p>实际无论是这场约会还是注定会被吴世勋挽留一夜难眠甚至明日一天的行程都是张艺兴本就打算好的奖励，不过知道这家伙得寸进尺的性子，张艺兴还是打算暂时不告诉他直到明天夜晚的航班前两人的独处时光。</p><p> </p><p>迫于两人的初次约会想要留下些美好回忆，吴世勋倒也当真只是放了行李便老老实实领着自家恋人看电影去，电影是部灾难片，虽说剧情老套，特效倒是合格，不过张艺兴最怕这些一惊一乍的，他虽胆子不算小，但总容易被突兀的音效等吓到，时而便已浑身一抖，像个兔儿一样瞬间缩起两只爪在身前，吴世勋的注意力不自觉便被身边可爱反应的恋人吸引过来了。</p><p>黑暗里屏幕的光线格外明亮，悉数收集在澄亮的眸子里，脸蛋上映着些许彩色的光线，起承转合的侧脸曲线像层层山峦，目光沿着眉眼、侧脸剪影落到下面微微泛着冷调屏幕光的喉结，宽松的私服领口被平直的锁骨撑起，不知觉便有些心猿意马了。</p><p>电影院里开足了暖气，张艺兴一坐下来便早把外套脱下来，里面只有薄薄的宽松卫衣，手指在腰际不老实的捏了捏，张艺兴便咯咯直笑的推搡他，“别闹，痒啦。”</p><p>“哪里痒，需要帮忙吗？”</p><p>“你滚，”察觉到吴世勋的意图，张艺兴小声骂他，翻个白眼想到吴世勋专程买来的最后一排的座位，又不禁想到昨夜的无度，弄得他今天一觉醒来便已是训练结束的傍晚时间了，迷迷糊糊收拾了几件衣服，连给他的兵学生说声明年见的时间竟也没有，便糊里糊涂与吴世勋开始了假期，“老实点，不要浪费了电影票。”</p><p>挨骂的小朋友怕恋人生气只好委委屈屈老实坐回去，可大屏幕里演的东西哪里还看的进去，不过十分钟便又有些心痒，略舔了嘴唇偷偷瞧他满脸专注的恋人，掌心把玩的小手软乎乎滑溜溜，若是放到自己那......</p><p>“呀！吴世勋！”手里的布料逐渐被隆起的硬物顶到手心的软肉，张艺兴这才反应来自己的手被握在男人胯下鼓鼓的物什，连续抽了几次尽数失败，倒是那根东西精神抖擞的翘了起来。</p><p>恋人气呼呼的小模样像是撒娇似的，那根玩意儿的主人无辜的回了个可怜巴巴的眼神，一张英俊的脸深情的如一汪潭水，浓密的眉毛拧起来，眉眼连成一团，深情满满溢出来，直勾勾望得人脸红，排斥感便一股脑溜走了。</p><p>好吧，为了这张脸，就…就妥协一次好了。</p><p>张艺兴很是没有原则的想着，柔软的手心略微在那块鼓囊处揉了揉，身旁的吴世勋便粗喘一声侧过身吻了吻恋人高温的的耳垂，舌尖探出来，不安分的钻进耳蜗舔弄，“艺兴……把它放出来，它难受。”</p><p>唔……</p><p>耳畔轻易的水渍声旖旎的不行，张艺兴收到恶魔的蛊惑，手指不由听从命令探到腰际解开皮带，拉链拉开发出细细索索的声响，柔软的指腹捏起一小点儿裤边，那根硬物便直挺挺的跳了出来。</p><p>下垂眼抬起来，湿漉漉的望了恋人一眼，那根东西骤然更大了一圈，激动的抖了抖，顶端吐出小汩腺液，染湿了上面附着的小手”呀，它好喜欢我。”张艺兴抿出酒窝笑起来，将手上的液体均匀涂抹在龟头，那一片都亮晶晶泛了光。</p><p>小骚货。</p><p>之前这半个月的恋爱与训练里，张艺兴可谓一日比一日更小狐狸些，起初接吻的深了些都要忸怩，之后发觉吴世勋并没办法白日宣淫，继而逐渐开始肆无忌惮起来，偶尔的接吻后，还要用那双小手去捏一把逗得男人脸色微变长吸口气又跑来，闹的吴世勋实在心痒难耐。这么说起来，昨天那顿挨操倒也怨不得吴世勋。</p><p>“它不但喜欢你，更喜欢你的屁股。”吴世勋轻轻说到，扭过身两人按到座位后背上接吻，引导那只小手握住身下的肉柱套弄起来。</p><p>滑嫩的手心指腹没一点军人该有的硬茧，虽说毫无技巧可言，不过想到是张艺兴，那根东西便兴奋的不行。</p><p>张艺兴手腕都酸了，那家伙反倒更涨大了几分，便抱怨道，”好累哦，怎么还不射呀。”</p><p>软乎乎南方口音尾音打着转的抱怨，可爱的小表情甜到胸腔，心脏都浸泡了整罐蜜液，电流一般四处扩散到指尖，不自觉摸了摸鼻尖遮掩住唇角的笑着，”你亲亲它，它会更大的。”</p><p>“不要。”细手腕子都酸的泡了柠檬汁儿，张艺兴皱着眉半途而废，握着自个的手腕揉。虽说手心那根东西粗硬的令人有点旖旎心思，可显然让这家伙在自己口中射精必定要他喉咙肿痛下巴发酸时也未必，何况在这公共场合……他单是替男人做手活，表皮的青筋凸起与伞头形状难免遐想不断，身后的私密处……总之张艺兴还不想弄湿了底裤。</p><p>“那作为交换，我帮兴兴按摩一下~”</p><p>“不用了！”</p><p>“别客气嘛。”</p><p>两人的外套有了新的用途，裤链轻车熟路地被拉开，遮住了赤裸开来的大腿根，凉飕飕的滋味实在不安，修长的手指灵巧的绕过那根半硬的秀气探到身后，一下一下在那张溢出丝缕蜜液的穴口四周按压。</p><p>“你、你摸哪里呢！”张艺兴小声轻哼，那穴眼外面瞧这倒还算正常，只有他知道深处早不知几波热流涌过，定然早已泥泞不堪，原本的轻微瘙痒感尚能勉强忽视，可四处玩弄的手指显然并不给他机会，只是在四周撩拨的心弦爬了蚂蚁，偏偏不肯碰中心给他个痛快。</p><p>“呀，艺兴不是只用后面就能射了吗，当然按摩的地方要换一换。”吴世勋一本正经的解释道，觉着那地儿冒出水光，沿着褶皱濡湿了指缝，手指才满意的在穴口轻刺几下，那处便松软的自觉张开了分毫缝隙，等着入侵玩弄的家伙轻易破开挤了进去。</p><p>手指虽不如那东西粗壮，但灵巧的紧，层层软肉包裹上来，湿热的嫩肉被指腹反复弯曲挤压，大腿根都激动的紧紧夹起打颤，又被吴世勋强硬掰开敞大，在遮挡的外套下肆恣玩弄。</p><p>水渍声逐渐多起来，双腿间早已湿成一片，快速抽插的手指带出黏连的肠液，不知碰到哪里，怀里的人便呜咽出小小的气音，眼角染上湿意，手心握紧了男人结实的手臂轻颤，吴世勋这才轻点了点恋人潮红的小脸蛋，”嘘，好好看电影，正是高潮哦。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>